


Beach & chill

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: EXO CBX is having a holiday on a beach
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 8





	Beach & chill

EXO CBX were on a vacation. They had just finished their Japan tour and they decided to celebrate it by traveling to beautiful beach island Ishigaki in Okinawa. The beach was near their hotel so they decided to go for a morning swim on their 1st day in the island.

“Look at this weather, it’s perfect!” Baekhyun said while taking off his t-shirt to meet the waves.

“Wait for us! I can’t run at all” Jongdae whined in the back, he wasn’t able to walk properly for some reason. Minseok was worried for his lover.

“Are you sure you are okay? Did you hurt your leg during the tour? I told you to be careful-“ Minseok asked but Jongdae stopped his overthinking by giving a kiss on his lips.

“I’m fine, believe me. I just bought a new swim shorts and they are…a bit tight so it’s hard for me to walk. But I’ll be fine.” Jongdae said, making sure to his boyfriend that he was fine.

“Okay okay. But say if this is too much and we can go back to hotel.” Minseok told him before he took off his t-shirt and jumped in the waves. Then he continued: “Are you coming or not? Take it off already, I want to see the new shorts!”

Jongdae giggled and took his jeans and t-shirt off. Minseok was amazed. Jongdae was wearing very tight black leather shorts. They made his thighs look gorgeous, as well as his glory ass. Minseok was sure he was blushing like a fresh red tomato, he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Wow…you look amazing.” Minseok said while giving his hand to Jongdae.

“Thank you handsome. C’mon Baek is waiting for us.” Jongdae said and they swam to the place where Baekhyun was waiting for them.

They started to play beach volleyball for a while. Minseok was usually best player, but not today. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jongdae. He tried not to show it, but he looked so hot in his new leather shorts that he became horny after the 1st second he saw his boyfriend. God he wanted to do something but he wasn’t sure where and when.

“Good play! Man I’m so thirsty, I’ll go and get something to drink. Should I bring something for you two? Baekhyun asked.

“I can come with you-“ Jongdae was about to say but was stopped by Minseok’s answer:

“Nah we’re fine, take your time. We’ll be waiting for you here.”

“Fine. See you soon!” Baekhyun said and walked into near café.

Jongdae was surprised by Minseok’s behaviour and couldn’t say a word when Minseok took his hand and both walked aside the beach, near big rocks that seemed like protecting the beach.

“What’s wrong honey? You weren’t playing like you used to and you were very suspicious when Baek went to get drinks. Tell me-“ Jongdae was about to say before Minseok stopped him by giving deep kiss.

Jongdae seemed not to complain and they started to give more kisses and that led them to make out: touching their bodies and rubbing at each other. After a while Minseok gave one last kiss on Jongdae’s neck and spoke: “Do you know what leather does to me? It’s one of my kinks and you look so damn hot in these shorts. Fuck Jongdae, you make me so hard.” Minseok also showed his own very clear boner. 

Jongdae was just smiling and answered his lover: “Then I think my mission is completed. I wanted to see how long it takes you to take me and fuck the hell out of me. I’m also hard for you, do something please.”

“You horny man, let me take care of you.” Minseok said and pinned Jongdae against one of the rocks. He lowered down to kiss Jongdae’s thighs, massaging his ass at the same time. Jongdae moaned so much.

“Aah fuck Minseok…can you…fuck my thighs?” Jongdae asked.

“Oh gladly.” Minseok said while taking off his shorts and putting his boner in between Jongdae’s thighs.

Minseok got right away fast rhythm, he knew by watching Jongdae’s boner that he was getting close to his orgasm, and so was Minseok. They fucked like that for a while, moans were getting louder.

“Fuck you’re the best. You close?” Jongdae asked while moaning.

“Aah…yes Jongdae I-I’m cumming!” Minseok moaned while he came in between Jongdae’s thighs.

Jongdae saw Minseok couldn’t stop cumming so he got on his knees and took rest in his mouth. He was looking proud and so was Minseok, he teased and came a bit on Jongdae’s face as well but Jongdae wasn’t complaining, he just smiled and licked all.

“Thanks, that was so good.” Jongdae said while kissing his boyfriend after he stood up.

“I feel the same. But I think we should get back, Baek is probably waiting for us.” Minseok said

“You are right, let’s get going.” Jogdae said and they already saw Baek waving at them.


End file.
